


【EC】七十年代

by SSSX



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 师生, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: *在上世纪七十年代，同性恋还如异端的年代，Charles和Erik悄悄恋爱了  ——顶着老师与学生的名号。*教授Charles × 在读硕士研究生Erik*一点人物介绍:查查二十三岁当上教授，主教经济学。老万大一时他二十三岁，老万十九岁，他正好带着老万。老万继续读硕士研究生，选择他做导师。研究生第一年和查查在一起。文章开始时，老万还有一年正式拿到学位毕业。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

——  
Charles Xavier教授正在进行他上午的最后一节课，十分钟后，他收起教材，解决几个学生问题，往自己的办公室走去。  
他知道身后有人，进入办公室后并不关紧门，脱下外套搭在椅背上。  
“你不应该一进门就脱衣服，总有人会看见，以为你要干什么。”  
“只有你会这么想，Erik，——哎——”Charles从背后被抱住，他一看窗帘还未拉上，外面正人多，他赶紧推搡着Erik挤进窗帘旁的小角落里，正好把自己困在Erik和墙壁之间。  
“窗帘都没拉。”  
“让他们看见又怕什么。”Erik虽比Charles小四岁，身体却比Charles几乎高一个头，他低着头把嘴唇戳到Charles额头上去，“你我都成年了，还不允许自由恋爱？”  
Erik经常说这种话，即使他知道在他们身上，从来不被承认所谓“自由恋爱”。同性恋＋师生恋，被社会极端敏感的标签，如果不是Erik的大学四年和Charles一直互相暗恋，他们谁都不敢去主动打破社会的玻璃，更不敢在Erik刚进入研究生学习一年后就偷偷在一起。如同违反上帝。但即便如此，他们也耗费了比那些异性恋更为长久漫长的时光，使他们走在一起。

Charles仰起头递上自己的身体，他确定Erik进来时锁了门，才敢如此大胆地亲吻自己的爱人。他们大概一个上午没见面，尽管Erik刚刚就在自己的课上。大个子的那个在低头索求，小个子的那个就微微侧着脖颈让人啃咬，双臂死死圈着对方的脖子，把身体紧绷绷地抵在墙上。  
叩叩。  
忽然地，门响了。  
有人来了，但门是锁的，所以他听见那个人扭动门锁但是失败的声音。  
“Xavier教授？”  
“我在，请等一等！  
Erik当然听见了，但他反而变本加厉，不肯放过Charles，一下子把膝盖顶进Charles双腿之间。  
后者狠狠打了他一下，在胳膊上。  
“有学生来了！”  
“哪个。”  
“你听的出来，Ralap(雷尔夫)。”  
”噢，你的优秀好学生。”  
Charles笑了一下，“没时间给你吃醋Erik，等久了人家会怀疑的。”  
“人家精明的商业大脑竟然要开始怀疑自己教授某个苟且方面的密事了？”  
“Erik！”  
“……好吧，我会松开……但是，我有个问题，你得回答我，Charles。”Erik说得很严肃。  
Ralap在门外又喊了一声，Charles浑身都紧张起来，催促Erik赶紧说。  
“谁是你最棒最优秀，最爱的学生？”  
完全不止！也是最幼稚的，最无理取闹的。Charles短促地嗤笑了一下，“是Erik，我的Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“那亲一下再去。”  
Charles急忙往他脸上吻了一口，后者转而使劲咬咬他的嘴唇，才松开在他腰间的手侧身让路。  
“躲好，踮脚，窗帘！”Charles用口型迅速对他讲，在Erik钻进窗帘的同时整理好自己，打开办公室的红木门。

“抱歉，Ralap，在整理一些东西，有点忙，让你久等了，先坐下来。”  
“没关系，教授，我只是有些问题来请教。”  
Ralap也比Charles高，但只有半个头那么多。他跟Erik大相径庭，微胖，小眼睛，戴着棕色木框眼镜，在外人眼里总是显得呆滞。但他在经济学方面的天赋令二十三岁就获得博士头衔的Charles也曾赞叹不已。Charles一直认为他很有商人头脑，敏捷的思维说是上帝宠爱的赋予也不为过。  
但现在，这个天才的头脑里装的并不是经济，他正在对Charles产生怀疑。他很明白Charles整理东西不必将门锁上，即使锁门，也不该在如此诡异的状态下耽搁他两分钟。他小小的眼睛从木框眼镜里好像射出一道红外线，迅速而全面的将整间办公室扫了一遍，却没有发现任何怪异之处。  
Charles一直只觉得他的学生眼睛里有商人的机敏，但在很久之后的后来，他终于发现，他的学生眼睛里，其实全部只是商人那另一半里的极端精明与阴暗。

Ralap走后，Charles再次将门锁上，已经快接近上课时间，外面人比之前又少了一些。Erik拉上窗帘，从Charles身后的腋下把他忽然抱起来一下，在他后颈亲了亲。  
“他最近怎么老找你。”  
“学生找老师，不能再正常了Erik。”  
“我可不确定他只是单纯地找你请教问题而已。”  
“恐怕只有Erik Lehnsherr来找Charles Xavier教授才不只是单纯地请教问题而已吧。”  
Charles笑了笑，转身把Erik皱着的眉头拉下来亲一下。  
“别草木皆兵亲爱的，就算目的不纯，你也知道我已经拥有了什么，而又满足于什么。与其去吃醋，还不如去想想晚上要吃什么吧，我的Lehnsherr先生。”  
“青豆汤和烤杂肉？来点面包？”  
“都可以，记得去买菜，再带一罐四季豆回来。”Charles坐回椅子上，摊开桌上的试卷，“我记得你有论文要写，Erik。”  
“我并不急。”  
“那你也该走了。”Charles抬起下巴，正对着Erik撑着桌子探过来的脸颊，后者在他额头上深吻一下。  
“老地方等我。”他说。Charles抿起笑，看着他慢慢从门的背后处走开。

Ralap一直在等，略粗胖的臂膊抓着贴了墙纸的木色墙壁，划出几道深深的痕迹。他敢确定，他走之后绝对没有人再进去过，可Erik Lehnsherr竟然在里面。那他是什么时候进去的？！Charles竟然骗了他。

一直以来，他都不知道Charles是个同性恋，至少曾经深信他不是，他只深信Charles是一个拯救了自己的异性恋者，自己会永远爱慕着的，一个完美的男人。但现在，一切都变了。

Ralap从小就发现自己喜欢男人，但同时他发现这世上根本没人会喜欢自己的同性。所有人都觉得喜欢男人的男人是怪胎，是粪便，是脚下的臭水。而如果不是Charles告诉他恋爱不分性别，他认为自己就是那些，臭水和粪便。  
三年前他曾有意跟Charles说，他听说有男人喜欢男人的事。Charles那时忽然变得严肃，说他从不觉得男人喜欢男人可耻，对于女性亦然。Charles是很受女学生欢迎的，Ralap完全不觉得Charles会去喜欢男人，因为Charles对任何事都是那样宽容，做任何事都那样完美，他是不可能会去如污垢粪水一样生活的男人。但就是这样的Charles，他竟然喜欢男人？他竟然也变成了被别人厌弃的人了！但即便如此，那怎么能是Erik Lehnsherr和Charles一起互相依偎着去忍受这个世界的罪恶？！  
这么肮脏破败的环境，那个人应该是他，他才是Charles哭泣时可以依靠的男人，他才是能让Charles觉得安全的男人。  
他可早已喜欢Charles四年了！

Charles中午直接开车回了家，Ralap并没有机会跟踪到那里去，但下午Charles回家时，他发现Charles的车在缓慢地行驶，并不走远。他毫无章法地在学校周围绕过两圈后，最终去了一处没有什么学生经过的街道路口。  
Erik Lehnsherr在那。  
他钻进了车里。  
Ralap疯狂地跟着他们，最终确定Charles去往的是Charles家的方向。  
一切都已十分明确，Charles Xavier喜欢男人。他喜欢Erik Lehnsherr。

回到家里Erik把菜收拾到厨房里，由Charles做出德式青豆汤以及德式烤杂肉。他这个德国人最熟悉喜爱的口味。  
“如果有人能既买菜又做菜就好了。”  
Charles故意朝Erik的方向说，他知道，Erik才没时间学做饭。  
“我觉得一人买菜一人做饭很公平，Charles。”Erik走进Charles那个异常大的厨房里去，“就像我们，一个在上，一个在下，非常公平，无可挑剔。”  
“你可以从厨房里出去了，我可是要检查你的论文的Erik Lehnsherr !”上帝明鉴，他可一点都不想现在跟Erik开黄腔！

从研究生刚进行了半年，也就是Erik刚与Charles在一起的那时开始，他就住进了Charles家里。Charles古老而富裕的家族为他留下了的不仅是超级大脑，还有漂亮的外表，广阔的房产，和用之不尽的遗产。这和孤儿Erik截然不同，他刚开始并不同意Charles的提议，和他一起住，而是想要在读研究生的同时着手寻找工作，他知道这是自己的自尊心作祟。但Charles一直不愿意。能当上自己心爱的学生的Erik并非庸才，他实在没必要在读书时还辛苦兼顾着工作。  
他们不能结婚，Charles对Erik说，所以他们一在一起，就已经是相互联结的关系，就已经比夫妻更加亲密。他可以在Erik顺利拿到学位之后再享受Erik对他们家庭的经济贡献。  
“那时候你挣的钱，必须分我一半，我绝对不花自己的遗产，我发誓，我只花你的钱。反正今后都是你养我了，Erik，你现在花的钱都不过是在预支你养我的费用而已，别倔了，来吧，跟我一起住。”  
Erik就是被这样的甜言蜜语打动了，丢盔弃甲般地很快搬来城堡和Charles住在一起。这实在不能怪他没有坚守的心，Charles给他描绘的未来，该死的，就是他想要的未来。

饭后，Charles是在Erik之后去洗的澡。他把半干的短发向后梳去，进门时发现Erik不在，疑虑了一秒，但一转身，他立马就知道Erik躲在哪。  
“躲在门后一点都不显得聪明Erik。”  
“但你仍然发现得晚了。”  
Charles已经被Erik扑在床上， 他和Erik也不过只穿了一件睡袍而已，但区别在于，他穿了内裤，而Erik没有。大而热气腾腾的勃起压在Charles大腿内侧，他故意磨了一下，那家伙就又抖了抖。  
“不容小觑，Erik。”  
“我说了，一人在上，一人在下，很公平。”  
德国男人的眉略显深邃，像黑色的油墨画。压着自己悄悄说话的样子让Charles觉得俊郎无比。Erik伸出舌头在Charles脸上滑动，他慢慢地亲吻，把Charles的腿打开，吻过他的乳头和肚脐，把屁股往上抬了抬，使软和柔韧的臀肉坐在自己的双臂之下。  
“你在干什么，Erik……”  
“尝你的身体，我想要它。”  
埋在Charles双腿之间的脑袋只留下毛绒绒棕色毛发给Charles望，它们和Charles的耻毛搭在一起，让 Erik像个野兽。那舌头也像野兽的舌头，他咬了咬Charles褶皱旁边的肉，那些褶皱就缩地更紧，舌尖上的唾液平滑地抹在上面，不像是Erik在舔它，倒像是它自己流出来的液体，如同渴了的小兽在逗弄泉眼，Erik舔舐着Charles的后穴，直到Charles哭出来似的呻吟了几声，阴茎完全勃起，他才在啧啧地咂嘴声里抬起身体。  
“不得不说，Charles，我就算要吃了你我也没什么错。”  
“别废话，Erik，你最好现在就动手。”  
搂住Erik的脖子，Charles马上感到自己被Erik的一只手捏住，他的手指很快和润滑剂一块捅进去，那触感比不上舌头，但又细又长，完全是Erik原来用手指操他的完美感。  
有个阴茎不俗的恋人可说亦好亦坏了，Charles每次吃进去都十分费劲，但被强行贯穿的感觉又是那样美妙。整个床都在为他们的交合呐喊，他们紧紧抱在一起，Erik强有力的手臂贴着Charles的腰际把他拉起来坐下，贴着胸膛的俩人使每一次向上的抽动都是极致的享受。快速强烈的肉体碰撞令Charles大声地叫了出来，Erik一边亲吻他，一边强忍着快感带给他的喊叫的冲动，闷热的鼻息全部打在Charles侧颈上，在射精之前，他狠狠咬上Charles的肩头，同时感到背后猛一刺痛，精液一下子全部冲进Charles的身体里。  
Erik的小腹凉凉的，很明显Charles也在某时达到了快感的制高点。他们并不急着把刚刚交接过的身体分开，Charles气喘吁吁地趴在Erik肩上，微微睁开双眼，用手指去摸他刚刚因太过用力而抓在Erik背上的伤口。  
“Andy（安迪）的酒吧最近生意不错，他说警察已经有两天没去突袭了，最近应该很安全。”Erik抚着Charles汗湿的后背轻声说，嗓音因为做爱而沙哑。  
“跟我去喝一杯？”他问。  
“没问题。好久没去了……”Charles坐起来，微微抬身，Erik的阴茎就从他的后穴滑溜溜地跑出来。  
“你应该学着戴套，Erik。”Charles似恼非恼。  
“那样可就没意思了。”  
“那你还不给我洗澡，你可真是个十足的混蛋。”  
Erik充满暧昧地笑笑，立刻用亲吻回应了Charles，像抱娃娃那样从Charles腋下穿过，往上提了提握住他的屁股，使Charles能牢牢靠在他怀里，然后走去了浴室。

——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *在上世纪七十年代，同性恋还如异端的年代，Charles和Erik悄悄恋爱了，——顶着老师与学生的名号。  
> *教授Charles × 在读硕士研究生Erik  
> *一点人物介绍:查查二十三岁当上教授，主教经济学。老万大一时他二十三岁，老万十九岁，他正好带着老万。老万继续读硕士研究生，选择他做导师。研究生第一年和查查在一起。文章开始时，老万还有一年正式拿到学位毕业。

\----  
入了夜，街上的酒吧开始发出让人驻足的光，那一排排的酒吧中总会夹杂几个暗淡的灯牌，它们也是酒吧的挂牌，却与众不同于每一个灯火流离的酒吧。它们里面与外面是截然不同的景光，外面如何暗淡，里面如何大放彩光。里面是同性恋者的世界，是他们的乐园，是他们可以大肆与外界同等、与人类平等交流的空间，当异性恋在这些酒吧的墙外亲热的同时间，同性恋们在墙内，在同一片土地同一条线上尽情欢爱。没什么不同。

Andy的酒吧叫“Booze(暴饮)”。在他打算为同性恋再取得一片土地的时候，他恰巧在暴饮，喝酒也好，喝饮料也罢，总归是浑浑噩噩，哀而不甘。那段时间的酗酒让他暂时淡化了痛苦，在清醒之际，他想到要这样一种地方，可为所有同性恋者淡化别人留在他们心里的痛苦。巧的是他取地较偏，在认识Erik之后，正方便了Erik来酒吧时将他小有名气的经济学天才教授男朋友带在身边而不必遮遮掩掩。  
Erik和Charles来时酒吧已被占去大半，他们挤到吧台边，朝正在调酒的Andy打声招呼。后者为他们各调了一杯酒。  
“Erik总是这么小气，我的酒吧开了两年，就没见Charles来过几次。”  
“那是因为你酒吧太次。”Erik反唇相讥。  
“噢，我这又小又破，还对不上Erik Lehnsherr口味的酒吧，真委屈死了，是不是Charles？”  
“嗯……”Charles笑瞟了Erik一眼，“没什么地方能容得下这么一个自大狂。”  
“这并不对Charles，我昨晚是完全进去了，记得么，你───”  
“喂喂喂！”  
Andy大声打断他们，酒瓶就要抽到Erik脸上，“对面有宾馆，对同性恋开放！”他们三个同时笑起，Erik喝完杯子中剩下的酒，解释要去卫生间。  
“膀胱炎，兄弟！”Andy是金发，他朝Erik喊过后转过头，灯光在他身上忽然折射出一道漂亮的光，“你有必要带Erik去看看，这才喝了一杯呢。”  
戏挤眉弄眼的表情令Charles明白他又开始插科打诨，每次见到他，金发青年都是如此充满独一无二的活力。他的个子跟Erik差不多高，体量不差，唯不同于Erik的强壮，他是细瘦一点的，灰蓝色的眼睛，笑起来会露出浅淡的酒窝，他经常笑，这酒窝也就常随在他脸上。  
他眼睛下有一颗泪痣，横了一条疤痕。从前有个男人说过他的泪痣漂亮，后来他坦白了自己，这颗痣变为了恶心的标志。

Erik走后不久，就有新来的人凑到Charles身边，手卷成“O”状对着下体，隐秘地暗示Charles可以和他来一发。Andy撇了调酒的工作，在Charles开口之前骂起了那个男人，仿佛护的是他男朋友。  
“他男朋友可不是你能比的，蠢货。告诉他，Charles，你男朋友到底怎么样。”  
Charles强忍着笑，“无比壮观。”  
“听见了吗，你这个只长着小阴茎的家伙，想爽找个要钱的。现在，你可以立刻、马上、迅速地离开我的酒吧了。”  
“装什么干净，婊子。”那个男人的光头在五颜六色的灯光下色彩繁杂，“什么狗屎男朋友，找操还起个名号，你他妈是同性恋！忘了吗婊子！”  
“什么操他妈的狗玩意！”  
光头男人走了，索性Andy不再工作，倚在Charles杵着。  
“来酒吧的大部分人，都只是来找乐子而已，习惯就好。”他对Charles说，撇了撇嘴，“约一个，打一炮，后来就不会再见。”  
他低头玩着酒杯，嘴唇抿直让他表情变得又清又淡。Charles听懂了Andy说的：他很反感，但他又不得不与这种现象混在一起。  
他没说出来的，就是他没有的。爱情。他说他应该让所有人知道Charles和Erik的故事，让那些没有爱情也不抱有期冀的人看看，同性恋之间的关系并不只是玩玩而已。  
他说这些话的时候脸上隐隐透着羡慕，可又猛然豁达了似的不知因为什么而开心起来。Charles非常清楚原因。他又为Charles添了点酒。  
就像Andy手下的酒，Charles第二天有课，他的酒必然不允许含有过多酒精，这是属于Andy的温柔。温柔的人总会在同一道伤里被伤的更深，同一道疤痕会留的更久。他是一个心里藏着很多悲伤不给人看，经历过别人没经历过的事也不显露于色的人。但反而是这样的人，他对自己更加自爱自尊，在这样的生活里仍然持有乐观，他的确是在羡慕Charles，并且长时间地羡慕，但他并不止步于此，他越是羡慕越是从中感受到光明，这让他始终确信：必然会有某一天，他也能如此。  
他会遇见一个他喜欢，而又喜欢他的人。

Erik一回来，就被Andy大着嘴巴告诉Charles被人骚扰了的事，本来Charles并不想说，这算不得什么大事。如他猜的那样，Erik问清楚经过，眉毛皱了皱感到一阵不舒服。  
“他并没有碰到我。”  
“算他运气好。”Erik回答。  
Andy夸张地翻了翻白眼，用酒杯敲吧台引过他俩的注意力，空出食指指了指靠近门边的一个卡座，上面挤满了人。  
“昨晚不知道哪个男的射里面了，我让人清理过，不过——”他龇牙咧嘴地，“你们懂吧，够恶心。给你们专门留了房间在里面，108，去吧，可别留东西在里面！”  
“会帮你清理干净的兄弟。”Erik说。

俩人走后，Andy在擦桌子，一个微胖的男人过来。身着西装。  
“是情侣，对吗？”  
Ralap眼镜框架在鼻梁上，脖子微微缩起，总是和周围人保持着微妙的距离。从他看的方向判断，他在说Erik和Charles。  
Andy愣了一下，但立刻回答他，“是，情侣。”  
“很少见……”  
“的确。不过仍然存在，人总要相信爱情，就像他们俩。”  
“那要一杯威士忌，谢谢。”  
Ralap不再继续谈话，他对Charles有爱情但他讨厌爱情这个话题，在他看来什么肮脏的东西都要讲爱情，甚至于Erik Lehnsherr也他妈配拥有爱情？

不打算再多问他们俩来这个酒吧的频率，这些可以使人生疑的事情他不会冒一丝风险去做，他可以自己跟踪确定。博弈不能乱，就像投资不能急，他会慢慢地谨慎走好每一步，不管需要多久，他有耐力等到他盆满钵满的那一天。

喝完酒，他就去酒吧对面等着了，出来的时候佝偻着身体，生怕被哪个异性恋看见一眼——这是多么丢人！他完全无法在那个酒吧多呆一秒，甚至于被那群同性恋的无耻搞到反胃，他们竟然已经活跃到了这么不要脸的一步，就在异性恋的眼皮底下狂欢而不发觉自己是怎样的肮脏！  
他生而肮脏，但绝不和那群更肮脏的人混在一起。

Charles是被Erik扶出来的，出来之后虽微微分开，但还是黏在一起。他没有很醉，只是颧骨很红，他酒量并不像他外表传达出来的那么差，可他不得不承认酒精借给了他半个胆子——他把Erik推搡到墙上，像在房间里没被亲够似的凑了上来。  
“我以为你挺满足我刚刚给你做的。”  
“我对你一直很满足，Erik，但是再亲亲我你又不吃亏。”Charles被搂着屁股脚尖踮起，趴在Erik身上，他从来没试过在这样的地方和天空下亲吻他的爱人，索求的样子看起来如此不餍足。  
“是不是不舒服，Charles？”  
Erik摸了摸Charles的额头，发现并无异常，就顺便给了他一个吻。  
“我只是摄入了一点酒精，并无大碍。”  
“醉了？”  
“你最清楚我的酒量，Erik。连你都不能喝倒我。”  
“所以你今天……”  
“想亲你而已。”Charles放下手来摸到Erik的手背，后者立刻翻转过来方便他扣住自己的手心，“我一直想着有一天我可以在所有人面前亲你，做爱也不必躲着别人。”  
“看来Charles想在别人面前和我做爱，还想当着别人的面亲——”  
“混蛋Erik！”Charles使劲打他一下子随即笑出声来，“你知道我什么意思！”  
“就是想和我做爱的意思，还想让我用各种方式亲你。”Erik忽然咬住他的耳垂，“我当然会为你实现它，Charles。——会有那么一天，不管字面意义上的还是深层意义上的，我们不必躲着别人做爱。”  
“不过。”Erik松开牙，正经着脸色，“让他们看你的身体我是不允许的。”  
“混蛋。”  
“你让我硬了Charles。”  
“所以呢？”  
“赶快把车开回去。”他短短地笑了下，用劲把Charles收紧，用鼻尖拨开他的衣领，探进去用舌头他的肩头，后者很快有些感到情欲的颤抖。  
“……我已经知道你在想什么了混蛋Erik！”  
“在车里操你。”

Ralap一直在暗处，他在看，就像看黄色影片，从开头，到结尾，不漏丝毫。抱着相机。

他这样的，一个怀恨在心的男人，是极其具耐力的，他因为Charles和别人的分享身体而痛苦，扭曲，甚至流泪，但他并绝不放弃跟踪Charles，甚至不介意看见每一次Erik和Charles的亲热。他也完全承认，他从那里得到了快感：在得到痛苦的同时想象着他才是啃噬Charles的那个人，更是将来要彻底享用Charles肉体的那个人。如此以来，他从Charles那里得到的一切痛苦，每一分都能成为进攻的动力。Erik Lehnsherr是他的靶子。他早已预备好了两种方案，无论哪一种，他都会耐心进行到底：他一边等着Charles和Erik分手，一边着手准备一切，为了让Charles与Erik的分手。  
Erik Lehnsherr从Charles那得到的，他要加倍从Charles得回来。他不禁要嘲笑那个德国男人的愚昧。他就这么毫无警惕地把别人觊觎的东西暴露在手中，等着别人来夺，来抢。等他将Charles得到手，他可不会让Erik Lehnsherr看到Charles一眼，哪怕是锁起来，他又不是养不起Charles。

他今天刚刚于圭塔公司的通过面试。年薪是他欲望里让他稍微满意的数位。

穿西装微微发福男人将手放在下体上，尽力地揉搓，使其最终在西裤上勃起了一个硬实的轮廓。他看着Charles对Erik吻了脸和嘴边又渐渐走远，也挺着勃起回到自己的车上。他故意不去碰它，留着它支撑自己对Charles愈发下三滥的想象，一直到他回了家，才喊着Charles的名字，眯着小眼，用手撸出那些因为手淫过度而过于稀薄的精液。


End file.
